All You Wanted
by starzcrossed
Summary: Hermione and Draco are both Heads and share a common room. As the year progresses they realize that they share more than a common room...IT'S COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

This is my first attempt at a fan fiction. So please feel free to read and review. I am a Draco/Hermione shipper.

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Harry Potter or the material of J.K.Rowling's stories. This fic though is from my own head.

All You Wanted

Hermione Granger sat at breakfast with her parents. She was eating, wondering what her boyfriend Ron was doing. She smiled when she thought of him. His flame red hair and the blue eyes had always caught her heart from the first time she met him on the Hogwarts Express seven years ago. They had started a relationship around Easter the previous year. They seemed happy. She couldn't wait to see him again.

Hermione expected her Hogwarts letter soon. There were only three days left of holiday, and she'd meet up with Ron at Diagon Alley when it arrived. As if waiting for that train of thought, a barn owl flew in her window her mother jumped slightly. Hermione took the letter from the owl, and the bird flew off. The letter had the lists that she would need for final year of school. The letter still felt heavy, as she tipped over the envelope, a shiny Head Girl badge fell onto the table. She squealed with glee at earning the badge. She read the accompanying letter.

_Miss Hermione Granger,_

_We are pleased to say that you have made Head Girl this year and will be offered a semi private dormitory that will be shared with this year's Head Boy, Draco Malfoy. We congratulate you on this honor and hope this year at Hogwarts is pleasant. _

_Albus Dumbledore,_

_Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

"Malfoy! I can't believe it! That's insane!" Hermione said angrily. She would not be able to stand an entire year with that prat.

"Who is Malfoy dear?" her mother asked.

"He's a boy that believes that I have no place being a witch...because of...well...because I have Muggle...I mean you aren't wizards." Hermione didn't bother telling her parents about the struggle that her parentage had cause these seven years at school. She tried to convince herself that Draco Malfoy's comments didn't bother her. However, she still felt that there was some sort of truth behind his snide remarks.

"Well if that is how he, then it's his loss. You dear, are very talented. I've heard plenty of people vouch for that. Don't let what his closed-minded ways bring you down. It isn't worth it. You will be great one day. I've always believed that," her father said patting her on the arm.

"Yeah. I need to send an owl to Ron saying I'll be leaving for Diagon Alley in the morning. I'm going to have to borrow the car to go to the train station to buy a ticket to London." Hermione said getting up and going to her room.

Hermione walked up to her bedroom with a heavy heart. _I have to endure Malfoy for an entire year...I just don't know if I can take his shit all year...I want a cigarette._

When she got to her room there was tiny little grey owl outside her window. Hermione smiled. Ron had written her a letter. She let the over zealous owl into her room. The bird dropped the letter into her hands and flew in circles screeching.

_Hermione,_

_See you at Diagon Alley tomorrow. Meet me and Fred and Georges's shop. Can't wait to see you! Harry will be there too. We'll catch up then. _

_Ron_

Ron was never one to write love letters or anything that took more that a minute to write. She on the other hand, would write long letters and only get a three sentence response. She thought that she liked that but this time it made her feel like he didn't care. Now that was a new thing to feel she frowned at the new thought. She never even gave his quick letters any notice until now. She shook her head and pushed the thought away. _God, how I want a cigarette,_ she thought She had started smoking during the war. She kept it hidden from everyone, her parents most of all, they would be furious if she knew that she was smoking. Well she'd have a cigarette soon enough. After the new thoughts of Ron and the thought of living with Malfoy she needed one.

Hermione got dressed in jeans and a cute satin feeling tank top and headed back downstairs.

"Mum where's your keys," she called. Looking in the living room on the side table where her mother almost always put her keys.

"In my purse, dear," came the reply in the kitchen. The purse that was on the floor Hermione grabbed the keys and left letting her mother know that she'd probably see a movie while she was out.

The car started and Hermione flipped on the CD player and put in her CD that her cousin from the States had sent her for her birthday. She started singing loudly with the artist as she dove out of the drive. She had to fight the urge to light up a cigarette in the car. Of course her mother's hound of a nose would notice it as soon as she stepped into the car.

Hermione pulled into the train station parking lot and parked the car. _Finally,_ she thought. Just to feel the nicotine through her veins and she could be alright. She knew that she was getting addicted to it, but after all there could have been worse things that she could be drawn to. Her mind went to Draco Malfoy's blonde face; she hated thinking that he was even slightly attractive. She flicked the cigarette away from her and made her way into the station

"Hello, umm I'd like a ticket for London for tomorrow morning and then on Monday," she told the friendly clerk. She paid the fee and thanked the woman. _Now what to do for the next few hours_, she wondered.

the thought seeing a movie made Hermione shudder, dark places right now weren't very appealing with Voldemort on the lose again . She didn't really have any friends to go see. They had their own world now and Hermione wasn't part of that. She would never be again. They really don't care about what Hermione did and why she didn't go to school with them. They lost interest in where she went to school years ago. Now she was the weird one, and probably went to some mental hospital or some thing equally bad for all they cared. Who cared about a movie? She finally decided to go down to a river not far from her house.

Sitting at the base of a tree right on the bank, with her bare feet relaxing in the shallow waters, she let herself daydream about life at school. She and Ron were on a date in Hogsmeade laughing at some wild save that he had made for Gryffindor and he leans in for a kiss. She loved his kisses and they still made her stomach do back flips every time. They, suddenly, are on the shore of the lake and making out passionately and he puts a hand up her skirt. She looks up at him. Only when she opens her eyes she didn't see clear blue eyes, she saw cloudy grey eyes, and his hair had paled to almost white.

What," she cried to no one, "You're losing it Hermione. Oh, no. No, no."

How could that even be possible? _Malfoy that little jackass_; every time Hermione thought of him, he brought out the most violent side of her. She regretted the fact that the smack she had given him in her third year hadn't left a mark. She wanted to knock that boy in to next year. With all the torment and shit that he put her through......_Deep breath calm down, this is the last thing you need. Damn another cigarette or four will clear this out._

Hermione stayed in a sullen mood for the rest of the day, she tells herself that it's just that it's that time of the month again and everything is off balance. There is no logical reason why she'd want to do anything of the sort with Draco Malfoy. She shudders again at the thought of the make believe kiss.

As she took the Underground and came to a stop she got off the train. Inside the Leaky Cauldron she taped the brick the made the entrance into Diagon Alley. She went straight for Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes where half the school where crammed inside. It didn't take long to find Ron. She gave him a kiss. It wasn't the kiss she remembered, it was different some how. She pushed the thought of why it was different and turned to hug Harry.

"Hello, Hermione," Fred said winking at her and Ron.

"So did you get Head Girl," George asked.

"Like you'd have to ask, that badge was as good as hers the moment she walked into Hogwarts," Fred teased.

"Yeah, I got it. But it may not be nearly as good as I hoped; Malfoy is Head Boy."

"He did what?!" The twins and Ron said in unison. Harry looked slightly surprised but accepted it quietly.

"Yeah, imagine trying to live with that git all year. I hope that I come out whole."

"I would say you would, it's him that's got to worry. I won't feel the least bit sad if, say, he doesn't come out whole," George said.

The day was a blast. They spent a good deal of time in Flourish and Botts and she picked up quite a few new books for "light reading". Hermione figured that she'd need them being so close to Draco Malfoy all year. She didn't realize how much she had missed her two best friends. She was sad to leave, but knew she'd see them again in a day. As she left with Ron she caught sight of Malfoy and her stomach curled remembering the fantasy wishing that she hadn't. She could hardly handle the look of him as her stomach did a flip. Not sure if the flip was from the pure hatred she felt for him or the way that the boy looked on this particular day that made it almost made him seem normal. She couldn't deny that her hormones kept looking at his sexy...._STOP IT_..._I want a cigarette._

Hermione got off the Underground long enough to have a cigarette. Just one hit and she would be good she couldn't stand the thoughts that kept going into her mind. Her imagination wouldn't stop running. She hated the thoughts that were hitting with a force that meant to kill. All of the thoughts revolved around Malfoy.

Walking up the steps to Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall met her. "Hello Miss Granger, after the feast I'll escort you and Mr. Malfoy to your new dormitories. Have fun dear."

Hermione sat with Ron, resting a hand on his on the table. She never noticed the uncomfortable look that crossed his face quickly and vanished. The feast went on like all others before it. The talking died as Dumbledore welcomed the students to a new year, and the nervous first years waited to be sorted in to their Houses and finally when the last student had been called the feast began.

Everyone ate steadily for about a half an hour before Dumbledore stood up and gave his speech. For the first time she really wasn't paying attention because she had caught sight of the blonde Slytherin looking as evil as ever but felt that unnerving clinch in her stomach. Why did she have to do that now? Surely as soon as he open his mouth to her she'll have no trouble remembering the evilness that radiated so willingly from every pore on his body. _To bad I'm off cigarettes until school is out._

"With any hope past differences will be put aside and the four houses of Hogwarts will again be united," Dumbledore's words came drifting in from no where and reminded her that her attention should be up there and not at Draco. It was a losing battle, however, she didn't keep her attention to anything instead she seemed to be focused deeply in her pumpkin juice.

Everyone got up after Dumbledore had finished and Ron gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek, as he went toward the Gryffindor common room. Hermione waited for Professor McGonagall make her way toward her. Only when McGonagall arrive did Draco make his way up to them. Of course he couldn't be seen _willing_ to walk up to a Mudblood.

"You two will be sharing a common room and will have separate dormitories. Only the two of you are allowed into the Head Dormitories. Any violation in this will cause immediate removal of your position. You two are to respect one another through out the year. That is in front of the school, and when you are alone. I do not for any reason believe that either of you cannot abide by simple common courtesies. You both are mature enough to handle this, or else you would not have been given the titles bestowed upon you. You are both very lucky to be in the position you are in. Hopefully the two of you can bring this place whole again. Not that I'm really worried about it but boys are not allowed in the girls dormitory and the same goes for girls. If there are any problems come speak with me. Here you are now. The password is "Unity"," Professor McGonagall said as she led the two up to a portrait of Athena the goddess of wisdom and war.

Hermione entered first. The common room she enters is beautiful is and devoid of any color representing one specific house instead it is done in deep purple that seems so warm while keeping everything a simple elegance.

Draco wandered in without a word to McGonagall. He heads for his room He doesn't want to stay close to Hermione. His father's teachings of hating Muggle-borns were still loud in his head. He had been fighting the demons of Luicious Malfoy's ways since the Quiddich World Cup in the fourth year. It seemed impossible to get past the views of his parents—he feared that those ways were to far engraved into his mind to ever wipe them away.

Honestly, Draco didn't have a personal problem with Hermione. Only the fact that he had been taught to hate people like her since he could remember was the only thing that he could chalk up all his hostility toward her. However, he was trying to quit that way of thinking; ever since that night he had witnessed the havoc created by Death Eater like his father. Draco couldn't understand why he warned Hermione that night. Why for some reason he had almost felt worried for her. He still didn't know why he had said anything to her.

Three steps into the room his mind went to thoughts of the summer, and having to endure the long nights of pain made him sick to his stomach. He could no longer stand to be in the same room as Hermione. She couldn't understand that kind of agony and surely their past would get highly irritating for the both of them. He couldn't hate her for either; he was the reason for his unrest. The voice of his father telling him to hate her playing over in his head was too much. He had to stop listening to his father. No good could come from it.

Hermione gave no noticed to Draco as he left without a word. What else was she to expect? She went up to her room to find that it is decorated in Gold and Red. The house elves had already unpacked all her belongings. She broke out one of her new books and made her way back down into the common room to sit in front of the fire to read. She was thankful that she was alone. She didn't have to deal with Draco's evil remarks and she didn't have to fight with the rowdy Gryffindors. Slowly sleep engulfed her.

After a few hours of sleeplessness Draco got up and paced his room. It was no use. He picked up a book and went down to the common room. _Granger would be in her own room there was no reason why she'd still be up. She was a perfect student that would be in bed early, right?_

Draco didn't notice Hermione until he had made himself comfortable on the chair opposite of hers. She almost scared him. Hermione was sleeping soundly. He never noticed how naturally beautiful she looked before. He reminded himself that in sleep everyone is flawless.

Draco didn't notice that he would look up at her every so often taking in the features of her face.

After sleep had entered his head he stood up and walked toward his room. Draco stopped and looked down at her intending to keep going he decided without one thought to who he was or even who she was he touched her shoulder. She stirred and then jumped slightly seeing him.

"You may want to go to your bed now. Sleeping in an armchair leaves you in pain in the morning," Draco continued up the stairs into his dormitory. Not knowing where that simple gesture was going to snow ball into a whole new way at looking at his life and that of lives around him.

Hermione was in a daze as she walked up to her room. She didn't think it odd that Malfoy had been civil, or that she hated him. All she wanted was sleep. After all it would just be a waste if she didn't try out her new bed...all she wanted was sleep, and maybe a cigarette.

School went on much the same as years previous. With just minor changes: Ron grew more distant, which caused a minor speck of worry.

Living with Draco had turned out to be decent. They were by no means close or even friends. After hating each other so much for so long a friendship seemed impossible to Hermione. In their shared common room there was only them, no one to influence their anger. They didn't say much to each other, but they weren't awkward being in the same room as the other. That had slowly seeped into their lives outside the room. They no longer looked at each other with loathing. Still they didn't speak to each other unless Malfoy was feeling especially mean and Hermione would come back with another clever comment and Malfoy would leave. They never remembered when they came back to the room. Neither one of them noticed that they were growing to enjoy eachother's company.

The last weekend in September brought a Hogsmeade trip. The whole school was excited about it and was the only thing that the students were talking about. Hermione and Ron had plans to go have a lunch at Yanka's then grab a drink at the Three Broomsticks. Hermione was excited a real date after so long. On that Saturday morning she dressed carefully, tried to manage the mane of hair, but it wouldn't budge from its stubborn stance. She finally gave up and flipped it into a clip and walked down to breakfast.

Inside Yanka's Ron gave her a compliment that seemed almost forced. Hermione chose to ignore it. Their date went on in almost total silence. Hermione broke the silence thinking she was going to scream if she didn't.

"What's wrong?"

"There isn't anything wrong," Ron said defensively

"Okay, don't get defensive." Hermione continued her pasta, growing uncomfortable.

Ron stared into his Shepard's pie looking vexed, suddenly he said, "Umm...Hermione, I don't think that it's going to work out...There's someone else."

The color drained from her face, but she recovered quickly, "Well, that's fine...At least we'll still be friends."

"Well actually, about that...she doesn't want me to be around you," Ron was very interested in his fork.

Hermione started to see red, "What... WHATEVER RON!" Hermione stomped out of Yanka's.

She couldn't believe Ron. _Fine, if he wants someone else...I don't need that fucker._ She kept walking anger growing with each step. Cursing that damned Weasley. Thoughts of ways she could rip out all the vital organs and make the pain optimal.

Hermione walked unseeingly away from the main street of Hogsmeade she didn't feel like going back to the castle. Quite suddenly she ran into three people smoking. She half wanted to tell off who was smoking, however, the smell of the tobacco burning was getting the better of her. She shook that thought out of her mind with every intention of letting off steam on the students. Instead she found herself practically demanding a cigarette from the boy in the middle of the group. It was Draco.

"What do you think you're doing, smoking?" Hermione screamed, "Give me one."

"You're going to break school rules, Granger?" Draco sneered.

"Give me one or I'll turn you in, Malfoy."

"Ohh I'm scared."

Hermione snatched the pack of cigarettes out of his hand. Draco supplied the lighter in shock that Hermione smoked. He couldn't help but notice how sexy she looked when she was angry at someone else. Hermione smoked it in three drags. Enjoying the nicotine filling her veins, she missed them so much. She took another cigarette and handed the pack back to Draco. He again lit her cigarette. This was not the Hermione he saw at school. She was livid and she was _smoking_.

"Cheers," she walked away from him and his two friends.


	2. Chapter 2: Chocolate Cake

All You Wanted 2

By the time Hermione was back in her room she was calmed enough to at least think about Ron. She couldn't believe that he was willing to throw away 6 years of friendship for some whore. She had to get out of her bed or she would go insane. She couldn't sleep thinking about it and get angry again. She grabbed a copy of _Gone with the Wind _and headed down to the common room.

"Here's the rule-breaker herself." Draco sneered.

"Shut up Malfoy."

"When did you start smoking?"

"Since when did you start smoking? Isn't that against everything you stand for? You do realize that cigarettes are a Muggle thing? I honestly thought that you were at least smarter than that," Hermione sat down on the couch pulling her knees up to her chest.

Malfoy stayed quiet a second, "Every kid rebels."

"Sure, but that's sort of an oxymoron. You hate Muggles and all of that rubbish. I have yet to see anyone but a Muggle-born wizard to smoke cigarettes. And even that is a rarity. Aren't Malfoys _better _than that?"

"You didn't answer my question," Malfoy said.

"I don't have to answer any of your questions."

"Fair enough, but I can't believe it. You, a goody goody. Breaking the rules and all," Malfoy sneered.

"It isn't that big of a deal."

"But you haven't done it since you've been back to school. What made you steal one from me today," Malfoy asked.

"How do you know that I haven't had one since I've been back?"

"I'd have smelled it on you, like I do now. What happened? I've only seen you that mad when..."

"When you say some rude comment to me or my friends? How do you know that I wasn't angry at you."

"If you were angry at me you wouldn't have taken my cigarettes, much less give them back. So what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it really,"

"Sure you do. If you didn't want to talk about it you would still be in your room. Don't be dumb with me. I know you're better than that at least."

"Malfoy, you don't know me. Don't for a second imply that you do. I just couldn't sleep therefore I came down to read by the fire and be quiet. You have decided that tonight of all nights that we've lived together that you want engage in some simulating conversation." Hermione's voice was acidic with sarcasm.

Draco looked at her there was something odd in his eyes. It wasn't that loathsome glare that she'd come to expect from him. However, looking back, that glare had slowly faded in the last few weeks. In fact she really enjoyed his quiet company and had started finding him attractive. Very much so

"I don't have to give you any answers, Granger. I just couldn't help but notice that you were rather angry at someone. I didn't see you at dinner with Potter or_ Weasley._ Did you two have a row? I thought the three of you were perfect and never fought about _anything_."

"Sure we fight. I didn't feel like going down to dinner. I'm not hungry," however Hermione's stomach gave an audible lurch that gave away that she was the contrary.

"Alright whatever you say. What was the row about? Was it Potter? Hmmm? No, it was probably the lame excuse of a boyfriend, Weasley."

"Why do you even care, Malfoy!?"

"No body said anything about caring, Granger." Draco said raising his hands,"It was just an attempt at conversation. Obviously you won't let it happen. I'll leave you to your precious books," he gave a mocking bow and walked toward the door out of the common room. As an after though he turned again toward her, "Did you want anything from the kitchens?"

"Chocolate cake if it isn't any trouble... Thank you," Hermione hesitated to reply. Draco shut the door behind him; she started reading her book.

When Draco got back a half hour late he found a crying Hermione.

"What's wrong," he asked not knowing what to do.

"Oh," Hermione smiled, "It's nothing really. I've read this book so many times and I can't help but cry at this part of the book. I know that Scarlett and Rhett are doomed because Scarlett is a stubborn woman. It's nothing."

"How can you let a book do that to you? If you know that they are doomed, why read it?"

"It's a great book. I can't help it."

"You're crazy. Here," He handed her a plate with a huge piece of heavily frosted chocolate cake.

Hermione smiled her appreciation. And conjured a fork and began eating. Draco sat on the opposite side of the couch and began eating his own slice of cake.

"Ron broke up with me today."

"You never seemed like one that would be so crushed by someone. Where you two _that_ close?"

"It wasn't the fact that he broke up with me. It wasn't even the fact that he was seeing another girl while he was still with me. Well, that's not true, I thought that I would kill him when he said that. Anyway, what really gets me is that he just gave up six years of friendship on some skank. You can't let go of a friendship so easily. That's just wrong on so many levels."

"Just because of a friendship? Hell, I don't understand how you could be more angry at him seeing someone else before letting go of stupid friendship."

"Friendships aren't stupid. It doesn't matter who they are with. His friendship meant more to me than anything else."

Draco was getting uncomfortable, he didn't know what to do or say. She was being calm about it. Weren't girls supposed to be a blubbering mess when they get dumped? Hermione wasn't really like other girls. But judging by how she was acting earlier, she should be more hurt by Ron.

"Why is his friendship so important," Draco asked.

Hermione thought for a second, "He was a good part of the last six years. I never really had a lot of girlfriends. I only had Harry and Ron for friends. We argued a lot at first, but we were close. Ron is a good person. Unfortunately he doesn't care about any of that. It's a shame to give up something like a friendship. That's the strongest bond one can have, save one of a mother and child."

"What changed your mind about talking to me?"

"I don't know. We've been silent to each other long enough I guess. You're not always the evil snot I thought you were. I'm kind of glad that you can be civil."

They ate in silence for a while. Draco was fighting his teachings from his mother and father. His father was still in Azkaban, thankfully. However, his mother can be just as terrible as his father. She kept him under close watch at home, trying to get him to follow in his father's footsteps. Draco knew that wasn't for him. Shortly into the sixth year at Hogwarts it was clear that following the Dark Lord would amount to nothing. Draco wanted power, and influence, he wouldn't be able to accomplish that from a cell in Azkaban. And the new guards were more terrible than the Dementors.

Mrs. Malfoy was also more laid back than his father. It was hard to explain how she was worse and better all at the same time. She didn't abuse him. In fact she has stopped his father a few times. She tore at him with words, and long ago Draco had learned how to turn off the sound of someone's voice.

Both his parents were happy about him getting Head Boy. Neither one of them knew that Hermione was Head Girl. He opted to head off that particular argument and beating Of course they knew who Granger was. She was the Mud—Muggle-born that spent all her time with Harry Potter. They would have tried to get him close to her to get at Harry Potter. That was just something that he couldn't care about. Potter made him angry and wouldn't be able to put himself in a position to serve him to the Dark Lord. Helping the Dark Lord wasn't going to be in his future. Now, he was trying to detangle himself from his family leaving his name intact, the name Malfoy still had influence. It was proving to be a rather difficult task seeing as how his mind was still tinged slightly with his parents' way of thinking.

"Well I guess you're not as bad as I thought you were either, Granger," Draco smiled and Hermione felt her heart leap to her throat. He was damn sexy when he smiled.


	3. Chapter3: Fights

I just wanted to personally thank the people who gave their reviews. Thanks again Jessica, StarLaughter, and slyswn28 !

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

All You Wanted Chapter 3: Fights

As the weeks grew into months Hermione and Draco became friends. She still missed her friendship with Ron, but she didn't let it bother her. He had started seeing Lavender Brown and that made her angry. Lavender couldn't stand seeing any girl with someone else and Hermione knew it. Lavender had stolen her own best friend's boyfriend the last year. It took her every once of control to not rip out her eyes for the loss of Ron's friendship. Harry was still close and sided with Hermione about the reasons for Ron's break up. He had gotten uncomfortable around Lavender. He never showed it in front of Ron or Lavender but Hermione could see it. Harry and Hermione spent a lot of time together.

One day in November, Harry and Hermione were taking a walk through the grounds when it started raining. They hurried to the Entrance Hall to get out of the chill. They found Ron and Malfoy arguing at each other. It was getting heated and there were crowds of people watching. Ron took out his wand quick, but Malfoy was faster. Malfoy would always be faster. Hermione pushed through the people to stand in between the two boys.

"Draco, stop, he isn't worth it." Hermione said putting hand on his arm.

Everyone was taken aback by this. Of course they knew all about the break up between Ron and Hermione, but no one ever thought that she'd turn her back completely on him to stick up for his rival.

Even Malfoy was surprised by the hand on his arm. He lowered his wand. The whole school took in one breath together. He had listened to her. He didn't hold any store to what a Muggle-born told him.

"What?! Hermione! What is that all about? It's Malfoy," Ron screamed at her.

"You didn't want me as your friend so I sure as hell won't stand up for you now. You're lucky I'm not going to give you detention for fighting with him," Hermione yelled.

She turned her back on him. She walked out of the Hall to the library. Hermione was surprised at herself. She had just showed the whole school about her friendship with Draco. Neither one of them displayed it out of their common room. Sure they never yelled at each other, or said nasty things anymore. But they didn't show a true friendship in the face of the school. The school wouldn't understand a friendship between a Slytherin and a Gryffindor. Malfoy joined her in the library. Pansy Parkinson was glaring after Hermione.

"Why did you do that?" He knew that the whole school would be talking about it and that they would talk even more after seeing him follow her into the library.

"Do what? If you hadn't noticed I try and stop my friends from doing something stupid like blast someone in to pieces."

"Doesn't his friendship mean anything to you?" Draco was overjoyed that she was there for him.

"He hasn't tried to make up has he?"

"Now everyone is going to be talking about us."

"There's nothing to talk about. I can be friends with anyone I want. I don't need to have someone's approval, unless of course you can't stand being my friend in front of the school."

Actually that was the problem, now his mother would know about Hermione being Head Girl and would probably pull out some of his father's measures for beating him to believing what they wanted him to believe. "No, that's not what I'm saying."

Draco wasn't sure what to think. He was happy, and that was an odd feeling for him. He couldn't believe that Hermione had stuck up for him. When she walked up between them he was almost positive that she was going to stop Ron, and the Golden Trio would be back to where they used to be.

Draco for the first time realized that Hermione was the only real friend he had. The first real friend he had eve. He couldn't think of anyone better to fill that. He knew how she could say that a bond between friends was very strong. He would have done the same thing for her. In fact that was why he was fighting with Ron. He had said something bad about Hermione, no one had heard what he had said and Draco was sticking up for her.

"Just don't fight with him, Draco. I know that old habits die hard. But try," she said looking at him.

"He had said something about you. That's why I did it."

"What are you talking about?"

"He had said that you were, well it wasn't good. Nothing like what I used to call you, but it wasn't good. I couldn't just walk by and let him say it."

"And you accuse me of people talking!"

"No body heard it but me. After that he took shots at my family and I took shots at his. I don't feel bad about it. I think that people had rumors anyway; we don't fight like we used to do Anyway, he meant for me to hear, I think. But you just sealed it, by tomorrow the school will be talking about us."

"Maybe they won't."

"Don't be stupid, they'll be talking. Everyone thought that you were going to stick up for him. Not me. It was expected. Even though you and he don't talk anymore they thought you were going to stop him."

Hermione was quiet. He was right. Everyone would be talking; there was nothing they could do about it.

"See you around, Granger," Malfoy winked and walked out of the library.

Hermione put her head in her arms and Harry sat down next to her, "How long have you two been friends?"

"Huh?"

"Come one I heard you to talking. Honestly it didn't sound like the Malfoy that I know. He didn't have the mocking tone in his voice."

"I don't know. I really don't know. It sort of just happened." Hermione said looking at Harry.

"He's right people will be talking. Gryffindors will feel like you turned your back on them and the Slytherins will hate the fact that you stood up for Malfoy."

"I know."

"Are you sure it's smart to be friends with him?"

"What? Harry you can't tell me who I can be friends with. Don't you think it's childish to still hate him?"

"I am just taking in who his family is, Hermione. You do remember right? Maybe it isn't the same for him. But for six years it seemed very likely that he'd be just like his father."

Hermione was quiet. They never talked about his family. She always talked about her family. And what she wanted to do once she got out of school. Draco was vague when she tried to talk about him.

"Just be careful Hermione. That's all. I don't care who your friends are. I will never let that come between our friendship. Even if I can't understand; you're my best friend." Harry got up and left her. Great she was alone now.

At dinner Hermione had to endure glares from half the school. Harry was right Gryffindor didn't understand of course they wouldn't. Then Slytherins looked at her with even more loathing. Only Harry seemed to be on her side.

"You know you don't have to sit with me Harry," Hermione told him.

"Sure I do. You've stuck by me in worse. I can stick by you now. It'll be okay."

At the next table it seemed like Malfoy was in the same position that she was in. No one wanted to be by him for letting a Mudblood stand up for him.

Dinner was just an uncomfortable affair and Hermione was all to glad to take leave to her room. However, someone felt that she shouldn't make it to her room.

Pansy walked up behind her in the Entrance Hall and grabbed Hermione by the hair. She spun around to face the pug face. Pansy laid a solid punch to Hermione's jaw. Not expecting it, Hermione fell to the ground. Pansy started kicking her and finally took out her wand. She hexed her with a spell Hermione couldn't figure out. Pain shot through her entire body and her scream filled the school as she lost consciousness.

Malfoy was not too far behind Pansy and saw her start kicking Hermione. When Pansy pulled out her wand he felt the color drain from his face. He ran up to Pansy and pushed her aside taking her wand from her grasp as he did so. He bent down and lifted the unconscious from of Hermione into his arms and hurried off to the hospital wing. Harry was close to his heels.


	4. Chapter 4: Waiting and Questions

Well thank you all for reviewing I didn't think that my story would get any good reviews. We'll I"m glad you liked it so far.

All You Wanted Chapter 4: Waiting and Questions

"Madame Pomfrey she's hurt. Pansy Parkinson attacked her coming out of the Great Hall." Malfoy laid Hermione into a bed close to the door.

"What happened Mr. Malfoy?"

"Pansy Parkinson started beating her and pulled out her wand and did...I don't know I think she did the Crucio Curse. Will she be alright," Malfoy asked looking pleadingly at Madame Pomfrey.

"Of course, I'll have someone fetch the Headmaster," the nurse started checking on Hermione and her frown worsened.

Harry ran into the room with Dumbledore not far behind. Harry went to the other side of Malfoy and they watched. Neither one of them could do anything. They both waited for Hermione to revive. Malfoy was trying to tell himself that Pansy had just gone too far that it was just a side effect of the beating Hermione had gone through. He knew what the Crucio Curse could do. You could live through it. You didn't need to go to St. Mungo's for it. Then he paled, wasn't Longbottom's parents there? Hadn't Bellatrix Lestrange boasted about putting them there with that curse? _I'm going to kill Pansy, _Malfoy couldn't stand waiting for this. He barely realized that Harry was standing next to him. It was like two enemies on Christmas Day, there was no arguments, a temparay truce, just the two of them standing here waiting knowing that they would probably be where they were before the next day. Tonight, however, they were untied hoping that their worst fears would not come true.

"How did this happen, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said from behind him.

Malfoy turned slowly not wanting to take his eyes off of Hermione, "You don't blame me do you? I wouldn't hurt her."

"No, I do not believe that you would hurt her. But you did see what happen. I am just asking for the facts before I give my punishment to the attacker."

"Hermione broke up a fight between myself and Weasley earlier today, she took my side, sir. I knew that most would find it strange and a few radicals might hate it. I didn't count on anyone hurting her. After dinner, I saw her get up from her seat and head toward the door. Pansy Parkinson, who was sitting not to far from me got up as soon as she saw Hermione do so. Pansy was walking awful fast to catch up with her. I know her well enough to know that she wouldn't have liked the idea of Hermione and I being on a civil level, let alone me actually listening when she told me to stand down to a fight. Pansy believes that Slytherins shouldn't show weakness and to let a—someone like Hermione tell you what to do that probably set her off. Anyhow, I didn't like the way that Pansy was hurrying to catch up with Hermione so I followed after her. I saw Hermione fall to the ground and Pansy started kicking her hard, it was painful just to watch, and then Pansy took out her wand. I don't know what curse she did honestly, probably the Crucio Curse; I didn't heard the incantation. The point is Hermione didn't take to it. I pushed Pansy away and took her wand. Hermione was unconscious when I got to her," Malfoy handed over Pansy's wand and turned back to Hermione.

Dumbledore nodded, "I believe then that I have the information that I need. Thank you Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore went to leave and said, "Mr. Malfoy if you would be so kind to stop by my office tonight," Dumbledore left.

Harry and Draco pulled up chairs and waited by Hermione's bed. Finally Madame Pomfrey looked at both of them and smiled faintly, "She'll be alright. She had some internal bleeding but I've stopped that. I do believe that it was the Crucio Curse she just couldn't take that pain on top of the fresh injuries that she had received. You did a very good thing Mr. Malfoy. It could have been a lot worse than that if you hadn't gotten her straight here. She'll wake up soon enough boys. When she wakes up I'll give you a few minutes but after that you both will have to go to your rooms and let her heal."

"I never felt this bad for someone," Malfoy said quietly. He pulled his chair closer to the bed. He took Hermione's hand in his.

Harry looked at him; this wasn't at all the same person that had tormented him and his friends for so long. This new person it was easy to see why Hermione had befriended him. Still hadn't it been partly his fault? What did he say to her earlier? Ron had started the fight? Ron wouldn't start a fight with Malfoy. Would he? The last few months Malfoy had been pretty much staying to himself, he didn't have same amount of evil seeping into everything he did. Ron had changed a lot too. He was more distant. Not that would make him start a fight. But then again he didn't know really what happened. He had been just as shocked to see Hermione tell him to stop, and to see Malfoy listen to her was the greatest shock.

Harry was convinced that Malfoy was genuinely concerned for Hermione's welfare. It was this that made him believe his story of events. He hadn't seen the attack Ron had started talking to him. When he heard a scream that sounded uncannily like Hermione he tore off and Ron didn't budge. That had pissed him off. Ron really changed since he started seeing Lavender. It wasn't even the same person.

Malfoy took his free hand and put it through Hermione's hair. He had caused this. If he could have just walked by Ron and not said a word, they wouldn't have fought and Hermione wouldn't have had to break them up. And she sure as hell wouldn't be here now. He was angry at Pansy. What was she getting at; they hadn't been a couple in a year. She had broken up with him. Not that he complained about it. Pansy was to clingy and lacked real class, she was also about as dumb as a board. She had no reason to attack Hermione. Just as long as she gets better he'll be alright. To lose his only real friend would be all he can take.

Hermione opened her eyes. They wouldn't focus at first. There was an angry pain in her abdomen. Then she remembered Pansy. She forgot about Pansy when she saw Malfoy. He looked so concerned. He lit up and smiled when he saw her wake up.

"I'm glad you woke up. I'm sorry, Hermione," Malfoy said.

"Why are you sorry?" Hermione said with difficultly.

"If I hadn't been fighting..."

"It's not your fault,"

"Harry is here too."

Hermione turned her head and smiled, "Thank you both, for staying with me."

"You scared me. You'll be okay now though," Harry said.

Draco bent down and kissed Hermione's cheek, it caught him as much off guard as it did the other two, "I've got to go see Dumbledore. Get some rest."

Draco made his way to the Headmaster's office. The office opened as he approached. Draco wondered why Dumbledore had called him to his office. Would he accuse him of the attack, and get punished for what Pansy did? After all he knew that his past record would give more than enough circumstantial evidence against him. He'd just have to deal with that when it came.

In Dumbledore's office Malfoy took a seat across from the Headmaster. The look from under the half-moon glasses was hard. Malfoy grew more uncomfortable; he knew that he was going to be blamed for this.

"Mr. Malfoy, relax. You aren't in any trouble. You have just proven to me that I had made the right decision in appointing you to Head Boy. You have bridged a very rocky relationship in this school. I must say that it wasn't only you. I witnessed the scene earlier this afternoon between you and Mr. Weasley. I believe that you and Miss Granger have saved this school.

"In order for the world of wizardry to survive, we all must unite, despite our differences. The best place to teach about unity is in school. The lessons that one learns in school stay with you forever. I'm not speaking of those that you learn in a classroom. I intended that my school become one, and not four separate Houses. Obviously there are going to be those that will not approve of an untied school, as Miss Parkinson has shown us tonight, but we have made a step toward that."

"Hold on, Professor, why did you think that Hermione and I could change anything?"

"You both are strong-willed. Strong-willed people attract and together they can make anything they want happen. I believed that you both would eventually see that there were things in the other that could overcome the past differences that have been forced upon you since you arrived at Hogwarts. This change will most likely be gradual, as with most drastic changes."

"So you have used us as little pawns in a chess game."

"No, I have only sped up the process of bridging the gap between houses, Mr. Malfoy."

"Why us? You could have chosen a Ravenclaw or a Hufflepuff."

"No I couldn't. Both those houses have a semi-comfortable relationship with Gryffindor. The major rift in the school is that with Slytherin and Gryffindor. The two houses that is just as stubborn as the other. Godric and Salaazar were both best friends before Hogwarts was founded. Godric wanted to have fun and would have set little in store of the rules had he attended as a student. Salaazar on the other hand would have been, well much like your father. Something of that came into the rift torn between the two, and the anger toward each other lived on through the school.

"The school and the whole Wizarding community have suffered for this. With the rise of Voldemort, we need to put these petty differences aside."

"Professor, given my family history, why have you told me this, I could easily tell my father. I don't doubt that even in Azkaban he isn't still in contact with the Dark Lord."

Dumbledore leaned back into his chair and studied Draco, "Very true. And you could just as easily tear the school apart even further now. However, I do not believe that you are your father, Draco. You have a chance to break from him."

Draco looked at the man with the controlled eyes of his father. He walked out of the office without a back ward glance.


	5. Chapter 5: A Decision

A/N: Thank you guys for all the great reviews. It's really awesome to know that people like what I have to write.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

All You Wanted Chapter 5: A Decision

Harry didn't follow Draco out. He stayed to talked to Hermione a little while.

"Thank you Harry for saving me from Pansy," Hermione said.

"Don't thank me; I didn't even see what happened. It was Malfoy who brought you to Madame Pomfrey. I saw him carry you off and I went for Dumbledore. It was clear that Pansy did it. I saw Malfoy fight with himself for a second. It looked like he was about to kill Pansy. He obviously thought that your safety was more important."

"Why did he do that?"

"I don't know, Hermione. Maybe he has gotten past his Slytherin self. I have no idea why he did it. Had it been last year he would have left you and laughed."

Hermione nodded and yawned. She was so tired the potion that Madame Pomfrey had given her was forcing her to sleep. Her eyes fluttered a moment and closed for the night.

Harry squeezed her hand and left. He was truly puzzled as to why Malfoy had changed. He toyed with the idea that Hermione and Malfoy had a relationship that was more than just friendship, but even the new Malfoy didn't seem like someone that Hermione would want. Harry decided that it didn't matter. However much he couldn't see what Hermione could see, he knew she wasn't stupid. Hermione could take care of herself.

Hermione awoke the next morning from a very refreshing dreamless sleep. There wasn't any more pain. Well, that's what she told herself. There were still a few sore spots as she sat up in her bed. A spark of anger flashed through her as she recalled Pansy. She forced that thought to die quickly. She wasn't an angry person and she wouldn't be any better than Pansy if she couldn't let go of it. Karma would come back and slam Pansy in the ass.

She swung her legs from the lumpy bed. When she looked up she realized that Draco was sitting on the bed next to hers reading a book. Hermione was caught off guard and jumped at the sight of him.

"Morning," he said looking up, "I'll go get Madame Pomfrey she wanted to have a look at you before she lets you go." Draco got up lightly to go in search of the nurse.

Hermione smiled after him. She was glad that they had grown into friends. The sun was shining on his platinum hair definitely added to his attractiveness. There was no thought as to why this was inappropriate. She forgot about why she shouldn't be letting herself want Draco. He saved her, that's all that mattered. There was a chance that he could be saved from a terrible life. She wanted to save him.

Madame Pomfrey bustled about Hermione checking her injuries. When the nurse had decided that Hermione was well enough she let her go with Draco. Luckily it was a Saturday morning so she wouldn't have to worry about lugging her huge bag to class. Each stair she climbed she silently cursed for the pain that shot through her body.

In the shared common room, Draco made the Gryffindor comfortable on the couch. He tucked a blanket around her and got her all her books for homework.

"Thank you, Draco," Hermione said.

"What are you talking about," Draco said shrugging his shoulders and thinking, _she just used my first name, that's amazing._

"For saving me."

"Oh that, it was nothing. Really."

"Would you have done it last year?"

"No. I'm surprised I did it this time. Parkinson was one of my friends you know."

"Of course she was. You two were an item for a while weren't you?"

Draco shook his head, "No, not really. She was just one of the Slytherins that you could count on. It looks like yesterday you could count on her to stay true to form. Make sure that any mu—Gryffindor stays away from a Slytherin."

Hermione decided to not comment that he refrained to say _Mudblood. _"Well, I'm sure it went further than that. She didn't exactly go light on me. It was like she..."

"Drop it."

"What?"

"Just drop the subject. I don't know why she did it."

"Fine. Sorry. Well thanks anyway."

"Just don't let it happen again," Draco turned and went to his room.

_This isn't good. Pansy will go straight to my mother. Mother going to kill me,_ Draco thought hopelessly. If he was lucky he'll be the only life lost. After what Pansy had done he knew that he didn't want to put Hermione in any danger. He would just have to avoid her.

True to himself, Draco didn't make eye contact with her during classes or meals. When they were alone in their common room he didn't talk to her. And usually he just went straight to his room.

Hermione was distraught about the whole thing. She thought that they had sparked a deeper friendship, or something. She was confused about her feelings for him. She started to really like the time they had in the common room, especially since they actually started speaking to one another. Maybe she was wrong about him. There was one thought that kept plaguing her; making her hold on to some form of contact with Draco. _If there wasn't something between us why would he have saved me?_

Draco hated it every time he walked by her without as much as a glance. Slowly the Slytherins accepted him again. He had looked forward to the evenings where he would sit with Hermione and just talk. Even when they didn't say anything it was good.

Draco kept beating himself over it. He had relied on cutting himself at night when he was alone in his room. The way that he had stopped talking to Hermione was to much. She was truly the only friend that he had. No matter what he had thought of his peers in Slytherin, they wouldn't be half the person Hermione was. Hell, he would never be half the person Hermione was. The two Draco's in his head fought constantly. Both were strong, one pulling to what his parents wanting him to be and the other was screaming to him that he could overcome it all.

His mother did send a letter promising a good and painful homecoming.

_Draco,_

_I don't know who you think you are. Associating with a Mudblood! Pansy Parkinson told me that that Granger thing stood up for you when you were arguing with the Weasley child. You listened to it no less! Your father would be ashamed. There is no reason why you should have listened to a Mudblood. I can't believe you. To make matters worse, you stopped Pansy from giving that waste of space a lesson. It's your own fault, Draco. You will have to learn from your mistake._

_When you come home I expect you know that you'll be dealt with. I will oversee this personally. You have to take your father's place at the Dark Lord's plans. You have disgraced the family. I will not let you make a fool of yourself like that sorry excuse of a brother I had. Thankfully Bellatrix has taken care of him. I will not let my own family fall to shit. _

_Narcissa_ _Malfoy_

Draco threw the letter onto the floor and lit it with his wand. He couldn't let Hermione get caught up in his family. That night his cut a little deeper.


	6. Chapter 6: The Box of Psyche

A/N: Thank you all for reviewing I love it!!

Disclaimer: I know, I know, I don't own Harry Potter.

All You Wanted Chapter 6: The Box of Psyche

Christmas was coming up fast for the students. Hogwarts was becoming the wonderland that always wrapped around at this time of the year. It was hard for anyone to be in a foul mood when the grounds were crystal white and the sky clear. On such a day was the last Hogsmeade visit before the holidays.

Hermione and Harry made their way into the Wizarding village. Hermione was worried for Harry's feelings. Christmas was hard for him since Sirius had died. She knew he thought about the first present that he got from his godfather. And of course the first Christmas that he spent with him was one of Harry's best. Sirius was the closest thing that Harry had to family. God knew the Dursley's weren't.

"Harry, lets do something fun. You need it. We'll do anything you want. Just name it," Hermione suggested.

"There's nothing that I really want to do Hermione. Are you done with your Christmas shopping? I know I'm not. Let's just get that out of the way. Maybe I'll want to do something after that," he said sounding very down.

"Are you sure? Okay then."

They spent the day shopping for their friends and family, rather Hermione's family. About noon Hermione stretched and suggested a butter beer at the Three Broomsticks. Hermione got two mugs and brought them from the bar to a table by a window. Harry was quiet for a moment or two when they saw a platinum blonde walk into the pub alone.

Harry raised an eyebrow and asked, "What happened with you and Malfoy?"

"What are you talking about," Hermione was caught completely off-guard by his question.

"Well, what happened? You two don't even make eye-contact at each other anymore. Quite honestly, Hermione I thought that you two would be together by now. I don't know if I like that idea very much, but I swear that I thought that you two would be snogging by now."

"I can't believe you said that Harry!! Have you believed everything that Ron has been saying about me? Snogging! Right, that'll happen."

"I didn't mean any offence by that. I just have a lot on my mind. That just happens to be one of them."

"He simply doesn't talk to me anymore," Hermione said with a shrug.

"Do you know why?"

"It's not my place to try and figure out what goes on in his or any one else's mind."

"You should find out. Don't be stupid Hermione. He for some reason is avoiding you."

"What are you talking about, Harry?"

"Look, Malfoy was genuinely scared for you. I've seen him slip now and then and look at you. There is something that is going on with him. I seriously doubt that he is plotting to continue where Pansy left off. Just go slow with it. I don't think that he's to far from slipping back into the Malfoy everyone knows and hates. But he's not that guy right now. At least it's a start."

Hermione tried to swallow her butter beer with out choking on it. She mumbled something about needing to buy Harry something still and left the pub. She didn't notice Draco's eyes on her when she left. Harry had noticed. Harry knew that he had made the right choice telling Hermione. Of course he didn't know why Draco didn't talk to her anymore but as far as he was concerned. If they both felt the same about each other then Hermione should be happy. Even if he himself couldn't be.

Hermione had already bought Harry's gift by mail order, but she had to get away from him. What she really wanted was a cigarette. She smiled thinking how she and Draco had come to a real friendship over a simple pack of cigarettes. She sat on a stump down a lane that was apart from the rest of the village.

Draco came up behind her so quietly that Hermione never heard him. She jumped to her feet when she finally heard someone. She was scared for a second until she saw who it was.

"Want one," Draco asked offering a pack of cigarettes to her.

"Thanks," she took one from him, sitting back down.

_Damn she's so hot,_ Draco thought lighting her cigarette. It was in that moment that he completely forgot his name. The last few weeks just about killed him. Last week he was afraid that he had cut himself too deep. The bleeding wouldn't stop. But he had suffered through with a vague wish that he'd live.

Hermione sighed, "Draco, what are you doing? Do you find it best to talk to me when it's most convenient for you? That's pretty mess up you know."

"No, Hermione, that's not it. It's best if we don't talk."

"Why did you offer to light me up then?"

"You looked like you could have done with the nicotine."

"Sure.

Hermione smiled at him. She hoped Draco would stay with her. But her smile made his eyes go to the oh-so-familiar cold glare. Draco hung his head and turned to leave.

"Don't go," Hermione said almost pleadingly.

"I'm sorry," Draco continued away. He couldn't put her through the suffering that his family would surely give her. He knew that caring that much for her was too dangerous for Hermione. He shouldn't have followed her from the pub. He should have never let himself be around her.

Hermione sat staring at him. She told herself over and over again for the past few weeks that she should forget him. It was hard when every thought that went on in her mind was about the Malfoy prince.

Finding new strength in the nicotine Hermione walked through Hogsmeade with her head held high. As she passed a shop on the left something caught her eye. It was a tiny silver box with an intricate gold Celtic design around the lid. It looked like a thousand others, but this one was calling to her. Obviously there was some force telling Hermione to look at it, so she went into the store to identify the box.

The clerk looked at her under veiled eyes, and a voice that sounded almost like Professor Trelawney, "Can I help you, miss?"

"Can you tell me about that box?"

"Ahhh, that is the Box of Psyche. One would put something that they would hope to have one day. Legend has it that Psyche fell in love with Eros. But she disobeyed a promise to not see him ever. One night she couldn't take not seeing the face of the love of her life. She went looking for him. When she found him in his sleep, she knew that she loved him more than anything. He left her, for breaking her promise to never look upon his face. Psyche couldn't bear it. She knew that she had to find Eros again. She went to Eros's mother, Aphrodite. Aphrodite was so jealous of the beauty of Psyche that she didn't want to see her son with her. Aphrodite gave her three impossible tasks. The last one Psyche had to go into the Underworld and retrieve a box from the goddess there. This saddened the girl, for no mortal could enter the Underworld and return. Eros whispered in her ear how to avoid the perils of the Underworld. After returning curiosity overcame her and she had to open the box. Eros rushed to her side and saved her. He asked the gods to appease his jealous mother. The gods did what they were asked and helped the beautiful Psyche to her precious self. Eros and Psyche lived together happy forever."

"So this is really the box from the Underworld," Hermione asked skeptically.

"Not precisely, it is a box that has part of her soul, and some of her hope. Those who possess a box like that have that extra bit of strength to get through the day. There have even been instances where the person has overcome death completely with this."

"I think I'll take it," Hermione said deciding that a present for Draco would be nice. Even though he was acting strange lately.


	7. Chapter 7: Christmas

A/N: I love you guys soooooooooo much!!! Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews!! Yes, angelic this is my first fan fiction. I'll try to update as fast as I can. I know what it's like to wait forever for the next chapter of a story. I love you guys sooo much. Thank you again for reviewing!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Unfortunatly.

All You Wanted Chapter 7: Christmas

Christmas Day came snowy white. Hermione woke up nervous. The night before, she had asked a house elf to put her present along with a letter on Draco's dresser. She sighed and got out of her cozy bed for a shower. Her stack of presents was untouched. Hermione wasn't in the mood right now to open them. They were all going to be something that would gather dust anyway.

The hot water snaked its way down Hermione's body, giving her the strength that she needed to start her day. Her sullen mood slowly washed away as she cleaned herself. Finally smiling, after all, no one could be sad long on Christmas morning.

Wrapping a towel around her body, she walked back into her room. She fought the temptation to crawl back in bed and sleep away the day. She got dressed. Finally sat at the foot of her bed and started opening her presents. After the second one (which was from her mother) Hermione decided that she didn't feel like being alone.

Gathering up her presents she headed to Gryffindor common room to see Harry.

Hermione walked into the Gryffindor Tower with a smile on her face. She missed the chaos that went on nightly. Even with the Weasley twins gone, the tower was lively. Ginny had followed nicely into her older brothers's example.

Seamus was sitting on one of the couches and glared at her.

"Happy Christmas, Seamus," Hermione smiled at the boy.

"What are _you_ doing in here?"

"What do you mean? I'm a Gryffindor. I can be here when ever I like" Hermione said confused.

"Associating with a Slytherin! It's Malfoy at that! Come on, Hermione, wake up. He hasn't changed. Everyone thought that you had wised up. After what Pansy did to you, we figured that you wouldn't want to be around him. It was his fault. I guess Ron was right."

"What?! Seamus, honestly, I haven't really 'associated' with Malfoy. Just because I'm obligated to share the Head dormitories with him doesn't mean anything."

"Sure it doesn't. Just gives you the perfect excuse to shag him when no one is looking."

"SEAMUS!! HOW DARE YOU IMPLY SUCH A THING!!! I AM _NOT_ SLEEPING WITH HIM! I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT YOU WOULD EVEN THINK THAT!! YOU HAVE TO BE THE MOST IDIOTIC HUMAN BEING I'VE EVER MET," Hermione was shaking in rage.

"OH yeah? So you don't associate with him? I saw you two at Hogsmeade together—"

"Really? What were we doing? HMM? Really, just enlighten me I'm curious."

"You two were—"

"Smoking? Right? ...Right? Yeah, that's what I thought. We weren't kissing. Hell, I wouldn't even say we said much. He walked off pissed. Right? ...Exactly. There is no reason for you to be angry with me. Obviously, by your logic, if I can have an almost civil conversation with someone who isn't a Gryffindor must mean that I'm shagging them."

Harry was standing on the steps watching the two. Knowing he should stop it before Hermione turned Seamus in to something dreadful, he started down the stairs.

"Happy Christmas," Harry said. The statement sound more like a question than he wanted it to come out as.

Hermione switched her anger at Seamus to happiness at seeing Harry. "Happy Christmas. I came to see you. I wanted company today. No one should be alone for Christmas..." Hermione stopped. She was right no one should be alone for Christmas. Was Draco alone now?

"Sure, come one, we'll just find somewhere else to go. Happy Christmas, Seamus."

"I don't believe you, Harry." Seamus said shaking his head.

"Come on Hermione."

"Well where should we go," asked Hermione as they left.

"There's always your favorite place in the world: the library," Harry said with a smile.

Hermione laughed, "Sounds great."

Draco felt a pain shoot up his arm as he rolled out of bed. He had been cutting again. Trying to tempt fate going deeper with each slice. He had messed up. He had weakened. He talked to her. Worse he had talked to her where anyone could have seen. Surely soon his mother would come and kill the both of them. He couldn't submit Hermione to the wrath of his mother. Hell, his father from his cell in Azkaban could be a threat.

Out of bed he saw that there weren't any presents. He smirked at the thought. _Did you really think that you'd get anything? You are a disappointment to everyone._ Draco rubbed a hand over his face. _I can't take this_. He walked over to the dresser where hidden in the top drawer was his comfort, his pain, his agony, his knife.

As Draco opened the drawer he saw something that wasn't there the night before. It was a letter propped up on something that twinkled in the morning light. He picked up the letter and realized that what the object was. A tiny silver box. Slowly he opened the letter.

_Draco,_

_I don't know why you push everything away from you. There is nothing I can do to make you see that I want to save you. I have faith that you are not your father's son. I know that you are a good person. I hope that you take my present. I don't want to push you to anything. Just know that I am here for you if you ever need me._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

_Love Hermione,_ his mind echoed over and over. Draco crumpled the letter in his hand. He couldn't put the girl in to danger. He stretched it out again to read it again. There was something in the letter he didn't quite see the first time. She wanted to save him. How could she save him from his family? How could she save him from himself? Could he do it? He looked at the box. He recognized it. It was the box of Psyche. Right? Wasn't that expensive? He needed a shower to think things over. He put the letter back on to the dresser.

After the shower, when he was dressed, he picked up the Box of Psyche. Draco headed down the common room to wait for Hermione. He had to talk to her. Really talk to her. She would come see him when she saw what he had given her.

Hermione sighed as reached for the last present. A plain box that wasn't wrapped, it was just a plain brown box. Nothing to say who it was from. She opened it with a little hesitation. Inside was a thin silver necklace with what looked like a set of wings one it. She looked at Harry puzzled.

"Who is it from," She asked aloud not really expecting an answer.

"Well, everyone is covered, the only one I can think of is Malfoy."

"Why would he send me this? Or anything?"

"Because there is something there."

"Harry, you're crazy."

Harry laughed, "I may be crazy. But I think that there has to be something. He went after you when you left the Three Broomsticks."

"But that doesn't mean he got me a present."

"No, but it doesn't mean he didn't get you a present either. Quit trying to talk yourself out of it. Go see him." Harry gave Hermione a hug.

"Why are you trying to put Draco and I together?"

"When did you start smoking?"

"Don't avoid the question."

"I'm not going to answer it," Harry's eyes almost twinkled.

"Fine, I'll go. Happy Christmas, Harry," Hermione gathered her things to leave.

"Wait. You're forgetting something." Harry took the necklace from her and motioned for her to turn. He clasped the chain around her neck, and a white light glowed from the chain. "Interesting."

"What are you talking about?"

"At the very least, Hermione, go see what spell he put on your necklace."

A/N: I know it's another cliff hanger. I'm so sorry. But I need to think about how the next chapter is going to play out exactly. Hopefully it'll be up by tomorrow night. Otherwise I may have to wait until Monday. I have a paper to write for my English class and that unfortunatly has to come first. Then Sunday my boyfriend's father has a wedding that I'm attending. Weddings usually are an all day affair and take all the stuffing right out of you. This one will be particularly stressful. I get to meet all his family. Yay. Sorry for the boring thing about my life...I'll update as soon as I can.


	8. Chapter 8: Presents

A/N: Okay so I'm 30 minutes late on getting the chapter up on Monday. Sorry guys. Well on to the story. Which is almost twice as long as the chapter before it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. The plot and the Box of Psyche is my little baby.

All You Wanted Chapter 8: Presents

Hermione walked into the common room after hastily giving the password. Dropping her presents near the door she was about to scream for Draco. Instead she screamed out of surprise. Draco had hidden himself so she wouldn't see him as soon as she walked in the room.

He had waited almost two hours for her to return. He sat silently the whole time thinking and thinking about what he was going to say to Hermione.

When she screamed at his sudden rising and the grim, "Happy Christmas," he smiled at her. The first real smile she had seen since she woke up after the incident with Pansy.

"Damn it you. You didn't have to scare me like that," Hermione said gaining her wits again and laughed a little at her reaction.

"But that was completely priceless. I couldn't resist." Draco surprised himself. He was joking with her. He had stopped that a while ago. Hadn't he told himself that he couldn't do that? Having any sort of relationship with Hermione that wasn't anything but it was before the whole living with her fiasco? _You got her the necklace so you could protect her, and try to have something with her;_ a strong voice in his head told him. The voice was so different from the ones that have been saying to not get mixed up with her that she'll only get hurt. It was the same voice that told him to cut himself every night. To say the least he wouldn't mind this new voice to stay.

"Of course...Happy Christmas," maybe she should have kept the Box of Psyche for herself she thought so she could have the courage to talk to him with out the fear of him bottling up and leaving again. Hermione turned to go up to her room. _The necklace could have been from anyone. _

_Or maybe not,_ "Thanks for the necklace, Draco."

"Thanks for the box. What ever it is. It didn't even come with a key. How am I supposed to open it," asked Draco. Of course he knew that the box didn't have any key or really anyway to open until the task that the box wants done is accomplished.

"It didn't come with a set of keys."

"What do you expect me to do with a box with out a key, Granger?" There wasn't any threat in his voice and 'Granger' didn't sound like it was dripping with hatred.

Hermione reached into her hair and pulled a bobby pin out that had been there to keep some of her mane of hair out of her face, and handed it to Draco, "If you have to try and open the box fine, have at it. Although, I don't think that it'll open. But sure try."

Draco smiled again, "Honestly Granger, you don't think that I'm actually thick enough to not know what you have given me, do you? Because I know what it was. I'm just letting you know that I'm not making any promises on how the Box will effect me."

"I gave you the Box so that you could have what you wanted. What ever that is Draco, I want you to have it, whether that it turns out to be the doom of the good side in the fight with Voldemort of the damned side. You saved me earlier this year, so I feel like I owe you something. This was the best thing I could find to make that effort without ruining your little reputation."

"I can't accept it from you then. You owe me nothing, Hermione. I wouldn't put you in a situation to owe me anything."

"Just take the damned Box. I still want to help you. God knows that if we talk outside this room there will be hell to pay." She rolled her eyes thinking about what Seamus had said.

"Of course you're right. We probably shouldn't...," something in his mind told him to shut up before he said something stupid.

"Shouldn't??? What?"

"Huh? That was the end of the sentence. Come one you're so book smart that I'm sure that you could have caught that."

"It just sounded like there was more to it than that. Like you just stopped for no reason."

"Yeah, and you speck in sentence fragments, so we're good."

Hermione laughed delightedly. This was the first time that she had thoroughly enjoyed a battle of words with him. _It's because he is acknowledging you again,_ she thought and knew it was true. She had missed being around him. The friendship that had sparked earlier that year was igniting again and she could have danced for excitement.

"What did you do to the necklace you gave me?" Hermione asked.

Draco must have heard, rather, imagined some sort of accusation in her voice because he immediately went defensive, "What are you talking about. I didn't do anything wrong."

"I'm not saying you did. If you did, I doubt that I'd be able to do anything about it now with it around my neck. When Harry put it on me, the necklace glowed for a moment. I just wanted to know what my jewelry was."

"Oh. Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Really," Hermione crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow.

"I did do something to that, but it was in the best interest of your safety," Draco sat on the couch motioning that she should do the same, "After Pansy attacked you, I knew that she'd go straight to my mother. Don't think that a mother's touch is softer than a father's. It isn't. The fact is either one of my parents...you know what they are. I don't have to tell you.

"True to the family name, Mother let me know that there will be Hell to pay for my 'mistakes' and that she would personally do the honors."

"Draco, I'm.—"Hermione started.

"No. Don't. Just listen. If my mother comes after me, she'll come after you. That would make Pansy's encounter just a friendly outing with friends compared to Mother. There is no doubt in my mind why my parents are to together. They both put fear into the purest of beings. I saved you from Pansy, and I'm going to make sure that my mother, or father, doesn't lay a hand on you.

"The spell on the necklace is much like the Secret-Keeper Charm. The person wearing the charmed object won't be set into anyone's mind, except those that truly care for the subjected person. You can still have your friends, meet new people, but they won't be able to betray you to any unfriendly situations. Even unintentionally no one can betray you to someone like Mother. Not even me. Especially me."

"What?"

"I couldn't promise myself that I'd be able to protect you at all times. I just knew that you couldn't be hurt because of me. I can't do that to you, Hermione. I just don't know what my Mother could do to me to make me endanger your life. I've already done that you know. Letting you have a cigarette when Weasel broke up with you put you in more danger than I really care to admit. Then the last Hogsmeade visit was the worst mistake. Anyone could have seen. At least here, in this room, no one will know," Draco was almost rocking back and forth. He was letting so much of his self out all at once to someone. He never guessed that he'd let his guard down for Hermione Granger of all people.

Hermione reached for Draco's hand. At the contact he froze almost. She lifted his hand slightly to put on her lap she studied his wrists and the arm up to the elbow where she could see know more as the sweater was now blocking the view.

"Draco, you don't have to answer if you don't want to. What are these," Hermione asked tracing a particularly long scar.

"What's what?"

"Don't be a smart ass. Just tell me or don't. If you don't want to talk about it then say so."

Draco looked at her in the eyes. He couldn't tell her that those cuts were from thinking of her. Yet, looking into her soulful eyes he couldn't deny anything that she asked. He hesitated taking a deep breath, "I deal with my struggles of conscience externally."

"Cutting yourself isn't an option, Draco! You could have gone too far. What if it didn't stop bleeding? What if you killed yourself?"

"Hermione don't freak out about it. I know how far I can go," he neglected to tell her about the scare a few days ago and the fact that he had been tempted to just get the pain over with the night before.

"No you don't. Draco, please don't do that. I couldn't take it if..." Hermione stopped suddenly in mid-sentence. She didn't realize how much it had hurt not talking to Draco lately and the thought of finding him bleeding to death. "Please don't do it Draco." A tear rolled down Hermione's cheek.

"I don't think I can make that promise."

"You just said you didn't want to me to hurt because of you. That would be more pain than what your mother and father could both do to me."

Draco shook his head, "I...that's how I have always done things. When I can't take the pressure, I cut."

"Then let me help you stop. If you want my help, I will."

Draco pulled her into a hug, "Thank you for helping, but it's not that easy. I can't just stop now that you're trying to get me to stop. Five years of cutting is hard to just stop."

"I don't expect it to happen immediately. If you're alone in your room when you feel like you have to cut call me and we'll work through it. I won't leave your side until you feel like you don't have to cut away your pain."

Draco held her tighter to his chest. This was the first time that they had come into physical contact since that terrible day in November. The two of them spent a good part afternoon like that. Both content with not speaking for they had already said enough.

As the night seeped into the room Draco lifted and ignited the fire place to a roar. He suggested dinner in the Great Hall, but Hermione declined.

"Why not? You don't look like you've been eating."

"I've been eating. It's just less. I've had a lot on my mind. Besides, the glares from certain people in there are just too much. Seamus today accused me of shagging you, and that I thought that I was to good for Gryffindor. He did see us in Hogsmeade. We have to hate each other again for the sake of others."

Draco stiffened hearing that Seamus, _whoever that was_, saw them in Hogsmeade. But as an idea came to him he smiled. "We can do anything you like Hermione. No one would be the wiser to who I was suddenly being nice to because they wouldn't quite be able to see exactly who I'm talking to. Even if they walk right up to you use your name and ask for last week's assignment in class they would only vaguely remember that."

"Wait what about you? You wouldn't remember me either."

"Damn I'm lousy at explanations. As long as I don't want to do you any harm it'll be just like you didn't have that charm on. As with anyone else that has against you. However, as soon as that person wants to hurt you, they will have trouble remembering even your name. Did that make more sense?"

"A little better."

"Good. Come on, I haven't eaten anything in days and I'm starving."


	9. Chapter 9: Impish Thoughts

A/N: Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry for not updating sooner. This one has been writen before the last two or three chapters. Sorry. I hope you'll forgive me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

All You Wanted Chapter 9: Impish Thoughts

The term started again and the teachers were ruling their classrooms with an iron fist for the seventh years. The NEWT exams were looming in their future. Everyone was forced to crack down harder with all the extra assignments that were being given. It was getting to be so bad that even Hermione was having trouble getting all the work done.

Harry and Hermione were sitting at a table in the library working hard on essays due in Potions at the end of the week. Harry was grumbling about what an ass Snape was and Hermione just shook her head. Knowing that nothing she would say would be welcome to his distaste for the man.

Sighing and throwing down her quill Hermione rubbed her eyes, "I'll be so happy when school is over, Harry."

"I know what you mean. Then I'll never see Snape's greasy head ever again."

"You'll still see him because of the Order."

Harry groaned, "You couldn't have let me think that I wouldn't have to see him for a little bit? That's all I ask."

Hermione laughed, "Fine you'll never see the man again."

"Thanks. Really thanks," he said with joking sarcasm.

"Any time. I don't know how I'll get every thing done. I feel so behind"

"Please! You are about a week ahead of everyone else in the year. Trust me, Hermione, you'll be fine."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well, thanks for the Potions help. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You're welcome...Harry, what are we going to do after school is gone. Are we going to fall away from each other? I don't want to lose my best friend."

"We both are going to be in the Order right?"

"That's not the same as how close we are here. I'm going to really miss you when we go."

Harry pulled the girl into a hug, "It'll be okay. I promise we won't lose touch. Hell, we'll be in the Auror training program together won't we?"

"Yeah I know. I must be getting too emotional. We'll always be close friends."

"Exactly."

"I'm going to go. I don't think I could stand to see another book tonight."

"Come on Hermione, you would stay in here all night if you could."

"Oh shut up," she shook her head grinning and headed out of the library.

"Tell Malfoy to be good to you," Harry said smiling after her.

Hermione chose not to acknowledge the comment. She still didn't understand why Harry was being so open about accepting Draco as a decent person. Heck she couldn't see why Harry was so adamant about making sure that Draco and her were on speaking terms. But on the whole she was glad that he could accept the friendship.

The common room was invitingly warm. Hermione did not want to deal with homework anymore that night. She summoned a bottle of nail polish from her room, and sat on the floor by the fire.

The two sat in silence just enjoying the other's company. That's how their friendship worked; both were content.

In the armchair where Draco sat he tried concentrating on his Transfiguration homework. It was a little harder when the girl that he had been thinking about constantly was sitting close to him painting her nails. Then the fumes from the nail polish started getting to him.

"What on earth are you doing," he asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Don't be a smart ass."

"I'm painting my nails."

"Why don't you do it with magic? It's not like you're incapable of it."

Hermione hesitated. Draco didn't' seem to take here parentage into the conversation. After all what else was there to do when you could not stand to look at another book that night? Sure magic would have her nails flawless in about two seconds but then she'd have to fill in the space of time with something else.

"I'll always have a few Muggle instincts."

"But it's faster with magic."

"Everything is faster with magic."

Draco shrugged his shoulders and returned to his homework. He didn't notice the impish grin that crept on Hermione's face.

_Well that's the most insane idea you've ever had girl,_ Hermione thought to herself, _I'd bet he would scram if you acted on it. There is only one way to find out._

The Gryffindor sprang up and crossed the room and replaced the book in Draco's lap with herself, nail polish bottle in hand. She seized his hand and braced herself on the chair on top of him.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing, Granger," Draco said very startled to find Hermione in his lap.

"Never you mind," she said unscrewing the top.

"When it involves you on my lap I should take mind... Don't thing about putting that shit on me," exclaimed Draco trying to get out of the chair. However Hermione had positioned herself well enough that the attempt failed.

"Don't be a baby."

"Don't do it."

Hermione flashed a grin at Draco and put the brush to his nail. This time Draco didn't fail getting out of his chair. Hermione dropped the brush and bottle feeling she was falling and caught hold of anything that could save her fall. That thing being Draco. They both fell, Draco landing on top of Hermione.

Hermione laughed so hard that tears started coming from her eyes. It was good to laugh and the reaction from Draco having his nails painted was worth being thrown to the ground. Not to mention the luck of having Draco land on her was certainly appealing.

Draco pulled himself up. He didn't intend on having landed on Hermione but he wasn't going to beat himself up for it. He held out his hand to help Hermione up. She had recovered from her giggle fit and accepted the hand.

"Well, at least I lived," Hermione said.

"Don't try that again," Draco smiled at her.

Hermione loved the boy's smile. It was something that few people saw and when they do they feel very special to witness it. "I couldn't resist, Draco. You would look good with extremely purple nails."

Hermione picked up the spilt bottle of nail polish. Thankfully the bottle didn't break, but there was a good deal less nail polish then there was, "_Scrugify._ I hope you're happy, it's almost all gone." Hermione let her bottom lip pout out a bit, pretending to mourn for her lost nail polish.

Draco looked at Hermione and a thought similar to what she had been thinking ran through his mind. _I bet she would scream._

He pulled Hermione to him and kissed her lips. He had expected her to pull away from him, but she didn't. Instead she put her arms around his neck. Draco ran his tongue along her bottom lip demanding her mouth to open. They both relished in the taste of the other.

Then Hermione pulled away. Her eyes looked puzzled at Draco. She never imagined that he'd ever really kiss her. She kissed him again.

Draco never thought that he'd ever kiss her. She was as perfect as someone could be. He on the other hand could never be. He had longed to hold her and make her his since she had stolen his cigarettes months before. He didn't realize that she had wanted him just as much until this moment.

_Hermione doesn't hate me,_ Draco thought. He pulled the girl closer to him. He was happy for once. He knew that he'd always be there for the girl. He would be able to protect her as long as it was possible for him to do so. She was going to be safe. He deepened the kiss.

The two were getting breathless but couldn't bring themselves to break from one another. They had been waiting for this moment for what seemed like their entire life. Finally they had let down the walls to accept their feelings. They could face the future without any worries with the support of the other.

Draco pulled Hermione down into the chair he had been sitting. She smiled at him and he had smiled back. Hermione rested her head on the boy's shoulder. He held her close to him. There was nothing that he could say to her that would come close to expressing what he wanted to. Draco had never being taught how to express anything but hatred. He wished desperately that there was just one loving memory from his childhood. The only thing he could do was kiss her again, and hope that she understood all that he wanted to tell her.


	10. Chapter 10: A Conversation

A/N: Thank y'all for reviewing!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

All You Wanted Chapter 10: A Conversation

Hermione and Draco didn't bother to hide their relationship outside of their room. After all if anyone wanted to harm Hermione they would conveniently forget just what it was they wanted to do to her. That was Draco's main concern so he was happy. Unfortunately he still had trouble with the inner demons. The knife he had used to cut himself hadn't been thrown out. He didn't have any fresh cuts, but the knife had been his refuge for so long he could not stand to get rid of it. When his mind got too much for him he would take it out and he'd fiddle with the knife. Hermione would find him with the knife and would sit with him until he told her what it was he had taken the knife out for.

Hermione was affecting Draco in ways that he had never thought that a single human could do. She understood him. It was odd to him to let his guard down to her. She always had a sympathetic ear when he needed it or a temper when he was getting out of line. He hadn't quite told her all that he felt. But here at Hogwarts, they had time. Time for the both of them to figure everything that they needed to figure out together.

Neither one was keen on rushing anything. Draco had stopped particularly passionate moments so they would not do something that together they were not ready for. The last thing Draco or Hermione needed was a physical relationship to mess up what they had worked hard to gain.

Draco's knife stayed in its drawer for longer periods of time, and instead he would let Hermione be his release. It was so much easier now that they knew that the other had similar feelings. Just the fact that they slept most nights on the couch together made things much easier on both minds.

On one of the days when Draco was away from Hermione during the day Harry came up to him.

"Malfoy, can we talk," Harry asked from behind.

Completely off guard Draco turned to face Harry, "Why?"

"Just because, well there is a purpose. Humor me. Come on," Harry motioned for a corner on the side of a stair well where no one usually went.

"What is it?" _Why am I talking to him?_ Draco thought.

"I wanted to thank you for taking care of Hermione."

"What are you talking about, Potter?"

"Honestly, I couldn't do it. As much as I'm in love with her I can't take care of her. My destiny has already been chosen for me. Yours, however, is not. You choose to break from your family."

"How do you know that I turned from my family?"

"That Malfoy left over the summer. I didn't see it until you took Hermione to the hospital wing. Then I knew that you weren't your father."

"I was never my father."

"You sure as hell put on a very convincing act of it then."

"Is that all you wanted to say?"

"No. I really thank you. I love Hermione. She doesn't know and I don't want her to know. She has you now. I don't have to worry about that when it's time for my destiny to come. I know that you and I aren't anywhere close to being friends. We common ground that we have is Hermione. We both want her to be happy. Only you can give her the life that she wants. The life that she needs. I'm not asking you this. I'm telling you that you have to be there for Hermione when she needs you."

"Do you really think that I could let her down like that?"

"No, I don't think you would. I have to say it for myself. I've tried for so long to push her to you. I never trusted you, Malfoy. At least, not until I saw how you were with Hermione. I now trust you to make Hermione happy."

Draco nodded. His head was spinning from what this conversation had brought to light. Harry was in love with Hermione, Harry trusted him with Hermione, and Harry even tried to put them together. Draco wondered if Harry had gone crazy. Harry had let the girl he loved go to another person. Harry even helped her to it.

"Why do you want me to know this?"

"I just have to get it off my chest. And you have a right to know that I'm in love with her. Although, I wouldn't dream of letting her know. You are the one for her. I am meant to be her friend. At least I know that you'll be good to her.

"Why do you want me to know this?"

"I just have to say so. I want to make sure that Hermione is okay when I won't be able to see to in the future."

"You talk like you're leaving."

"I don't know what will happen I just want to make sure that it'll all be alright no matter what happens."

He had a new respect for Harry. It was obvious that he was in Gryffindor. He helped everyone and looked at the future of the ones that would be affected and not for himself. Harry was willing to let go of his love just so the pain of what was to come would be eased.

This got Draco thinking about what life would be for Hermione if Harry wasn't The Boy Who Lived. It was a life that he himself would not be it. And Hermione would have been happy. Draco knew that Harry knew this. Harry wanted him to take the place of what Harry would have been. Draco would not want to be in Harry's place. Giving up Hermione would kill Draco. Maybe that was why Harry's conversation seemed like the end.


	11. Chapter 11: The Letter

A/N: This is it. The end. I hope you've enjoyed the story. I enjoyed writing it. I thank everyone who has read. And I double thank all of you who reviewed. I'll be writing more stories so come by and see.

Disclaimer: Yes, yes, I know. I don't own Harry Potter.

All You Wanted Chapter 11: The Letter

The year was ending. Every seventh year in Hogwarts seemed to hang on to the little bit of childhood they could. They knew that there lives as adults would start the moment they stepped off the Hogwarts Express for the last time, they dreaded that moment.

Hermione knew that meant less time she would spend with her best friend. Time when Harry will have to face Voldemort for the last time. Hermione spent a lot of time with him. She knew that Harry would fight to the death. It was the prophecy. One of the two would die. She feared that they both would die. She told this to Draco and Draco held her while she cried.

Draco wiped her eyes, "Harry will do his best. He will win the fight, Hermione." He left out the part where he thought that even if he did win, Harry might not come back. Draco had taken Harry's words to heart. Harry planned on fighting with everything he had. But that he wouldn't come back. Harry didn't have anything to live for anymore.

"I don't know what I'd do without him."

Draco pulled Hermione closer to him, "He'll always be with you. And you don't have to worry about it until then. I'll be here for you no matter what happens."

"I know you will. I love you Draco." Hermione nuzzled his neck.

"I love you too." Draco pulled her chin up gently so he could kiss her.

"What are we going to do after we leave," asked Hermione.

Draco sighed, "I can't go back to my parents. I have to break from them completely."

"I know."

"Why don't we get a flat near Diagon Alley," Draco asked hopefully.

"That sounds like a good idea. It'll be so much closer to the Ministry and everything else I love."

"Good. I'll look in the Daily Prophet tomorrow for something."

"I could get a job at Florish and Botts, and on top of the starting pay for Aurors that should be a fair way to help with rent."

"Sounds alright."

Hermione kissed Draco again. He pulled a blanket over the both of them and they feel asleep in each other's arms.

The last day of school came out of nowhere and found Hermione and Harry sitting out by the lake. Boarding the train was only an hour away. The two friends were quiet. Savoring the last moments they could just be children while they still could. Hermione was thinking about all the good times that they had shared through out their seven years as friends. She knew this was the time she had to let go.

Finally as the time grew short Hermione broke the silence, "I'll miss you Harry."

Harry nodded, "I'll miss you more than you know. I won't have my girl to save my neck this time."

"You'll be good without me. It has to be you alone," at 'alone' Hermione broke down and started crying.

Harry took the girl into his arms.

"I don't know what I'll do without you Harry. You can't leave me."

"I won't leave you Hermione. I'll always be with you. And you have Draco. He will protect you anyway he can."

"I know Draco will. But he's not you."

"He's all you need Hermione. Trust me."

"I trust you Harry."

"Dry your eyes. I'll always be with you here," Harry put a gentle hand on Hermione's chest, "No matter what happens to me. I love you."

Hermione cried harder. _How can Harry say he loved her now? When he was leaving_? Hermione nodded. She couldn't say the words back. Her lips didn't know how to say them. Harry pulled Hermione to a hug and kissed her forehead.

"Draco will make you happy. Everything will be alright."

Hermione turned to leave. She glanced over her shoulder as she walked away. The last time she would ever look at Harry. He was standing with the same slouch he always had with a hand in his jeans pocket. His hair fell messily on top of his head like never put a brush to it. Behind his glasses his eyes were wet with tears that wouldn't fall. A look of sadness on his face.

Hermione found Draco on the train in an empty compartment and she cried on his chest.

Life went on as Hermione and Draco worked with the Order of the Phoenix to stop Death Eaters and the rise of Voldemort. Every time Hermione stepped into the Headquarters she hoped that she'd hear or see Harry. She never did. No body even talked about him. With all the work that had to be done it was hard to even report what they could to Dumbledore or McGonagall.

Her Auror training took the time that the Order didn't take. All Hermione could think about was how she was going to take out the next Death Eater. Draco was worried that Hermione was working so hard that she hardly had time to breathe. He tried many times to help her cut back on the stress she was putting herself through.

About two months of working her nose to the grind stone a letter came to her as she walked in the door after a long day at the Order headquarters.

Hermione gasped at address of the letter. It was from Harry Potter.

_Hermione,_

_You are reading this so I have to be gone. I died saving wizard kind. I couldn't go on myself. I didn't have the love that I needed to live on. Don't blame yourself. I would never blame you. I've loved you forever. I thought that Ron would be the one to comfort you when my destiny called. See how that turned out. When I saw how Draco treated you, I knew that he was the one that would have your heart. I wanted you and Draco together. I couldn't bear to see you in pain if I died. So I made sure that you would be loved and happy before I had to go. I didn't back out of the promise I made you. I'm with you. I could never stay away from you. I love you. I can't live without you being with me. I made sure that you would be happy. That was the problem. I wanted you to be happy no matter the outcome. If I lived I couldn't be with you because I wouldn't want to put you through the headache that two lovers cause. If I died and you were with me I couldn't let you suffer for me. I just want you to be happy. You can be happy with Draco. Let him treat you like you should be treated. He loves you so much. He needs you just as much as you need him._

_All my love,_

_Harry_

Hermione held the letter to her chest. It was time to let go. Harry loved her and she never realized that until it was too late to do anything about it. Thinking back, she knew that being with Draco wasn't a mistake. She still wanted to be with him. She still had to save him. And now Draco could save her.


End file.
